Zombee
Zombee is a student who is attending the Monster School. He is very dimwitted, gullible, and often gets bad grades during lessons. Endie acts as a best friend/brother to Zombee, by being kind and helpful to him. Role in the Series Zombee often gets F grades due to his lack of a brain, yet has been known to enjoy learning. He is, in some ways, smarter than Witton due to the fact that he gets higher grades, but often gets frustrated by not understanding. He is best friends with Endie and Creep, and is always with them, like brothers. Trick or Treat! In Trick or Treat!, Zombee was dressed as a mummy. At his first house, he knocked on the door, but the wolf inside bonked him with the door and he fell down flat onto the ground. He didn't get any candy. Merry Christmas! In Merry Christmas!, he got a brain, obviously because he was a zombie, since they eat brains. Personality Zombee is dumb, stupid, gullible, and just a flat-out idiot, but he is nice and doesn't bully others, even though he is bullied by Zombieswine. He does not seem to hold grudges, like in Crafting, when Ghist took his head and burned it, or in Meet the New Students when Zupay bit him, though this is because he is too dumb to do so. Zombee usually ends up with bad grades, but he did get an A once in Mining; it is shown that mining is the only thing he knows how to do. Zombee can get outraged or frustrated if he doesn't understand something, since Herobrine gives him F's all the time. However, since combat video, when he got his first "non-F", he has smartened up and since then, he has always had grades that are above an F. He always perseveres, and if he sees a specific monster do something, he thinks he can too. For example, when he saw Zombieswine swim in lava, he tried to do it as well. Thankfully, he was saved in the last second by Endie. Also, when he saw Creep talking to the Iron Golem and it let him pass, Zombee tried to do it as well; instead, it threw him to the ceiling. He even tried to walk through a wall when Silvester did; instead, he ran into the wall and hurt himself. Abilities Zombee is very slow and very dumb, but is however, skilled in combat and mining. Zombee can slice up his foes with swords, and he can mine a room of blocks in a few seconds. He can also move parts of his body when they're not attached to him, such as his head in Hiding. Besides that, he can't do much else. Trivia *Zombee got an A in Mining, because he created a large room with certain ores. *Zombee got bitten by Zupay when they first met, which is an act of bullying. *Zombee isn't the brightest student in Monster School, but is skilled in various activities. *He received a brain for Christmas. *Although he used to be flat out dumb, he is now smarter than he used to be. *It is believed that the reason Herobrine has been giving him higher grades after Mining may be due to pity, since he now works hard. *On occasion, he can be kinder than Endie, but usually Endie is kinder. *In Mining, he can be seen mining next to his group, before Endie smelts his gold and appear in the huge room he made. **The fact that Zombee is good at it is seen in Merry Christmas, where he is seen in a huge mine home that he made himself. ** It's possible that he may have once been a very good miner when he was a human, and during the lesson, he remembered how to mine. Category:Students